This invention relates generally to medical cases and in particular medical cases for storage of medical supplies and also for use in administering medical treatment to a patient.
It has been known in the prior art to provide cases for the storage of medical supplies and also for treating patients. Such cases have been portable so that they may be transported to a remote location for treating a patient at the site of injury or illness. Examples of known U.S. Patents relating to medical cases and the like are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 42,943; 1,727,235; 2,055,657; 2,135,238; 2,183,663; 2,357,555; 2,370,941; 2,801,738; 2,870,904; and 2,998,583.
It is an object of the invention to provide a medical case which is easily transportable and which also may be used for facilitating and administering treatment to a patient. It is also an object to provide a medical case which, when used to administer treatment to a patient, is stable to avoid tipping over of the case. Another object is to provide a case which utilizes maximum storage capacity of the case while at the same time providing ready accessibility to each and every item in the case. As shown by the above listed patents, numerous attempts have been made over long periods of time to provide a medical case which solves the problems of storing medical gear and treating a patient at the location of injury or illness. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to overcome the problems which have not yet been solved by the prior art and to provide a case which will fulfill a long-felt need for use at a remote location in the field to administer treatment to a sick or injured patient.